Naruto's Spirit
by Timey Wimey Geeky
Summary: ! EN HIATUS ! A votre avis, comment est la vie quotidienne de nos ninjas préférés ? Vous le saurez en venant jeter un oeil sur le journal intime de Naruto Uzumaki ! Naru/Hina et ...mystère, venez lire pour le savoir ! EN HIATUS !
1. Janvier Février

Naruto's Spirit

Bonjour et bienvenu sur le journal intime de Naruto Uzumaki ! Ceci est ma première histoire, j'espère que vous apprécierez !

Tout d'abord mes petites bizarreries : les personnages ont tous 12 ans, ou 13 comme Neji, Tenten et Lee exactement comme dans le manga, ensuite, j'ai essayé de respecter aux mieux les personnages, c'est pourquoi le style d'écriture de Naruto est simple et parfois un peu idiot. Je tiens à signaler que c'est fait exprès !

Disclaimer : les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, VIE CRUELLE !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**2**** janvier:**

Bon, bin…Je me présente. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 12 ans et je serai le futur Hokage ! J'adore les ramens aussi ! Je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre pour te parler, à prêt tout, t'es qu'un livre ! Hier, Iruka-sensei me l'a donné. Je sais pas trop pourquoi. Il m'a dit que je devais écrire tous les jours à l'intérieur. Soit disant que j'ai des pensées un peu « brouillonnes » et que ça m'aiderais à les « clarifier ». J'ai pas tout compris, mais je vais faire ce qu'il m'a dit !

Je savais pas qu'on devait offrir des cadeaux pour le nouvel an. En tout cas, Sasuke-bâtard m'a rien donné ! Bah oui, je passe le nouvel an avec lui, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei et Sai.

Le club des sans-familles quoi.

**3 janvier :**

J'ai trouvé à la bibiliothèque que ce bouquin c'est un ? Comment ils appellent ça déjà ? Ha oui, un journal intime ! C'est pas les filles normalement qui ont ça ?

Est-ce-que Iruka-sensei pense que je suis une fille ?

…Sakura-chan avait l'air surprise de me voir à la bibiliothèque.

**5 janvier :**

Pas pu écrire hier, en mission.

Tu parles d'une mission ! Rant D. On a gardé des enfants à la crèche !

Enfin je regrette pas trop d'y être allé, parce qu'un môme a vomi sur Sasuke !

La tronche qu'il tirait ! J'ai bien rigolé mais après Sakura-chan m'a frappé. Ca m'énerve c'est toujours moi qui prend les coups ! Tout ça pour m'être moqué de son « Sasuke-kuuuun »

Sai faisait du dessin avec les enfants, mais je sais pas si **CE **genre de dessin devrait être montré à des gosses de 3 ans.

**6 janvier :**

Entrainement toute la journée avec Kakashi-sensei. Enfin je sais pas si nettoyer un parc pendant que lui lit son bouquin pas net, c'est un entrainement…

**7 janvier :**

Aujourd'hui j'ai eu **LE** choc de ma vie ! Sakura-chan est arrivé vers nous et n'a pas dit bonjour à Sasuke. **PIRE** elle m'a sourit puis est allée faire un bisou sur la joue à **SAI** ! J'étais vraiment surpris mais fallait voir la tête de Sasuke !

Il s'en est pas relevé !

**8 janvier :**

Sasuke à beau être mon meilleur ami, je le comprends pas toujours. Depuis que Sakura-chan a arrêté de lui courir après (ça doit faire 20h maintenant), c'est lui qui commence ! Enfin je suis pas sur mais quand il lui a dit bonjour et qu'il lui a demandé comment elle allait, j'étais sur le cul !

**LE** SASUKE ! PARLER ! EN PLUS POUR DEMANDER COMMENT **ELLE** ALLAIT !

Les martiens attaquent ou quoi ?!

**16 janvier :**

Iruka-sensei me tuerait s'il savait combien de temps j'ai pas écrit à l'intérieur. Mais il a dit que c'était mon secret, donc il a pas besoin de le savoir.

**17 janvier :**

Kyubi sait plus quoi inventer pour que je retire le sceau ! Hier il m'a joué le coup de la famille, soi-disant qu'il voulait revoir ses renardeaux. Moi je pense plutôt qu'il veut aller voir Manda, le serpent d'Orochimaru, ils s'entendent bien ces deux là !

**18 janvier :**

En parlant de Kyubi ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu Gaara. Il est vraiment devenu fort, il est déjà Juunin ! Je pense qu'il sera Kazekage avant que je sois Hokage. Mais bon, il le mérite.

J'espère que je serai invité à la cérémonie.

**19 janvier :**

Je hais Sasuke !

**20 janvier :**

Temari est arrivé au village pour une mission dipla ? diplotamique ? DIPLOMATIQUE voilà c'est ça ! Il faudra que je lui demande des nouvelles de Gaara. Je demanderai à Shikamaru demain, il saura surement où elle est.

**21 janvier :**

Oba-chan m'a filé un sacré coup au visage quand je suis rentré dans son bureau.

Elle a toujours pas avalé qu'elle a plus de cinquante balais.

**22 janvier :**

Aujourd'hui Ero-sennin s'est fait tabassé par Neji parce qu'il observait Hinata-chan dans son bain. Neji et elle se sont vraiment rapprochés !

Je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est un peu grâce à moi. Et puis on ne peut pas détester Hinata-chan, elle est trop adorable pour ça.

…faudra que je demande des détails à Ero-sennin.

**23 janvier :**

A rien mangé depuis hier.

…J'ai faim maintenant.

**24 janvier :**

A mangé des ramens chez Ichraku. Va beaucoup mieux !

**25 janvier :**

Ero-sennin a voulu remettre ça avec Hinata-chan. Je l'en ai empêché avant que Neji le fasse plus

…brutalement.

**26 janvier :**

Enfin, s'il s'acharne comme ça c'est que ça doit en valoir le coup d'œil…

**27 janvier :**

Sasuke était furax aujourd'hui. J'ai préféré pas demander mais je pense que ça avait un rapport avec Sai.

Il lui lançait des regards mauvais.

**29 janvier :**

J'ai croisé Hinata-chan chez Ichiraku aujourd'hui. Elle ne mange pas beaucoup mais elle est gentille. Elle m'a laissé finir son bol de ramens.

J'espère qu'elle n'était pas malade, elle était tout le temps rouge.

**30 janvier :**

Quand j'ai parlé de Hinata-chan à Sasuke, il m'a traité de crétin aveugle.

Est-ce-qu'il sait quelque chose que j'ignore ?

**31 janvier :**

Je me suis entrainé avec Gros-sourcil aujourd'hui. Il a dit que « la fougue de la jeunesse était en moi ». Bien que j'ai Kyubi, j'ai du mal à suivre son rythme ! Heureusement que Gai-sensei n'était pas là sinon, je sais pas si je serais encore là pour en parler.

**2 février :**

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux ce matin, Sasuke était à côté de moi.

NON MAIS IL EST MALADE ! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ! Je le sens encore dans mon bras gauche.

**3 février :**

En fait il était là pour que je l'aide à filer Sai. Soi-disant qu'il avait une mauvaise influence sur Sakura et que « ce voleur » allait peut-être lui demander de sortir avec.

Un Sasuke jaloux c'est pas beau à voir !

**4 février :**

Iruka-sensei m'a demandé de l'aider à cuisiner des cookies pour les élèves de l'académie.

Le four sera réparé mardi prochain.

**5 février :**

A un moment (avant que je détruise le four) il s'était mis à pleurer en me disant que j'étais devenu un beau jeune homme et que je n'avais plus besoin d'un vieux croulant comme lui.

Faut pas exagérer, j'ai que 12 ans ! Et puis je traine avec pas mal de vieux ! Kakashi-sensei, Oba-chan, Ero-sennin…

Il a pas à s'en faire !

**6 février :**

Temari repart à Suna demain. Je lui ai donné une lettre pour Gaara, j'espère qu'il me répondra vite.

**7 février :**

J'ai croisé Shikamaru aujourd'hui. Il avait pas l'air en forme. Enfin, encore plus fatigué que d'habitude.

**8 février :**

Aujourd'hui avec Kiba, on a peint la chambre de Sakura-chan en vert quand elle était pas là.

J'ai hâte de voir sa tête.

**9 février :**

On aurait peut-être pas du, mes côtes me font mal maintenant. Mais c'est rien comparé à Kiba.

Il sort de l'hôpital lundi prochain.

**11 février :**

M'ennui, JE VEUX UNE MISSION !!

**12 février :**

Je crois que Sasuke est gravement malade. Il m'a demandé quel cadeau il pourrait offrir à Sakura-chan pour la St Valentin. Franchement j'en ai aucune idée mais je lui ai dit de faire quelque chose dont elle se souviendra longtemps.

Il lui faudra au moins ça pour avoir Sakura-chan.

**13 février :**

Enfin, moi je me fais pas d'illusions. J'aurai rien.

**14 février :**

C'EST LE PLUS BEAU JOURS DE MA VIE !!

J'AI EU UN CADEAU !! J'AI EU UN CADEAU !!

De la part de Hinata-chan. Elle me l'a laissé devant ma porte. Je l'ai découvert en rentrant de l'entrainement. C'est un super katana orange. Elle connait mes goûts.

Il faudra que je demande à Sasuke de m'apprendre à m'en servir.

**15 février :**

Il faudra que je pense à la remercier aussi. Je ferai ça le jour du White Day. Je me demande ce que je vais lui offrir. Je suis tout excité !

**16 février :**

Apparemment le cadeau de Sasuke a fait son effet. C'est un diamant tout simple en pendentif.

Après qu'il lui est offert, il est venu pleurer dans mes bras en disant qu'il avait déboursé une grande partie de son héritage pour lui payer !

Je le plein sincèrement.

**17 février :**

Aujourd'hui j'ai demandé à Neji quel cadeau je pourrais offrir à Hinata-chan pour le White Day.

Je pense que j'ai battu le record du 100 mètres ! J'ai du me cacher à l'extérieur de Konoha pendant 4h avant qu'il n'arrête de me courir après en me criant que si « je touchais à un seul pore de la peau de sa chère cousine, il me couperait les parties génitales avec son propre chakra ».

Ca m'a fait très peur !

**18 février :**

J'ai demandé la même chose à Sasuke aujourd'hui (je préfère pas essayer avec Kiba et Shino, je pense qu'ils auraient la même réaction que son cousin) et il m'a dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire la même chose que lui.

Ca m'avance pas.

**19 février :**

J'ai décidé de lui offrir un kimono violet très pale, de la même couleur que ses yeux. Sakura-chan va m'aider à le trouver.

Quand elle me frappe pas, elle peut être vraiment gentille (enfin même si je pense qu'elle fait plus ça pour Hinata-chan que pour moi).

**21 février :**

En début d'entrainement, Sakura-chan est parti en courant en disant qu'elle avait oublié ses tampons.

J'ai demandé à Sai ce que c'était.

Je crois que je me suis évanoui.

**22 février :**

J'ai reçu des nouvelles de Gaara ! Apparemment il va bien, et il continue de me remercier. Je sais pas pourquoi mais il m'a demandé de garder un œil sur Shikamaru.

Je pense pas qu'il est besoin d'être surveillé moi.

**23 février :**

Quand j'ai parlé de la lettre de Gaara à Shikamaru, il a lancé un « c'est vraiment pas bon », il est devenu tout blanc puis après il est parti en répétant « fait chier, fait VRAIMENT chier » en courant.

Je crois que c'était la première fois que je voyais Shikamaru aussi réveillé.

**24 février :**

Je suis allé faire du shopping avec Sakura-chan aujourd'hui.

Je ne recommencerai plus jamais ! Je plein Sasuke si un jour il veut l'épouser.

**26 février :**

Actuellement non. Je ne pense pas qu'un être humain normal veuille épouser Sakura-chan.

**27 février :**

Sasuke n'est pas normal.

* * *


	2. Mars Avril

Naruto et co ne m'appartiennent pas, snif

**1 mars :**

Kakashi-sensei était encore en retard ce matin. Mais cette fois ci on savait pourquoi.

Anko aussi était en retard avec ses élèves.

**2 mars :**

J'ai croisé Neji aujourd'hui. Je suis parti en courant avant qu'il est le temps de concentrer son chakra.

J'ai eu chaud !

**3 mars :**

Le four d'Iruka-sensei est enfin réparé ! Il m'a demandé de ne plus jamais cuisiner de ma vie.

Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi.

**4 mars :**

10 JOURS AVANT LE WHITE DAY !!

**5 mars :**

Kiba vient de sortir de l'hôpital. Il y est resté plus longtemps que prévu.

…En y repensant, Sakura-chan était souvent de garde ces derniers temps.

**7 mars :**

Apparemment, Sakura-chan avait offert quelque chose à Sai pour la St Valentin. Il est venu me demander ce qu'il aurait pu lui offrir pour la remercier.

Quand je vais le dire à Sasuke…

**8 mars :**

C'EST LE DEUXIEME PLUS BEAU JOUR DE MA VIE !

Moi, le courageux Naruto Uzumaki a réussi à mettre au tapis le grand, le prétentieux, le parfais Sasuke Uchiwa !

JE SUIS LE PLUS FOREEEEEEUU !

Enfin, je suis surtout le plus rusé. Le cadeau de Sakura-chan pour Sai a fait l'effet d'une bombe !

Le grand Sasuke ne s'est pas énervé, ne s'est pas mis à crier, ne s'est même pas mis à pleuré.

Oh que non ! Le grand Sasuke Uchiwa s'est évanoui.

**9 mars :**

Je suis sur d'avoir vu un dragon se balader dans le village la nuit dernière. C'est presque aussi effrayant qu'un Sasuke à côté de vous au réveil.

**10 mars :**

J'ai rêvé de Hinata-chan cette nuit. On était sur le mont Hokage en train de pique-niquer. Elle avait préparé du ramen rien que pour moi ! J'aimerais bien que ça arrive en réalité.

Les étoiles étaient très belles. J'arrivais à les voir dans ses yeux blancs.

**11 mars :**

Ero-sennin n'était pas en grande forme aujourd'hui. Je l'ai croisé dans le village, il avait la tête baissée. Je suis passé à côté de lui et il m'a même pas vu. Quand je suis allé voir Oba-chan, elle était dans le même état.

J'ai demandé à Shizune ce qui ce passait et elle m'a dit que c'était l'anniversaire de la mort d'un de leurs vieux amis.

…J'avais oublié que c'était mon anniversaire.

**12 mars :**

Pas envi d'écrire.

Connard de Kyubi !

**13 mars :**

Oh mon dieu ! Demain c'est le White Day ! Qu'est-ce-que je vais faire, qu'est-ce-que je vais lui dire ?

Que faire si je croise Neji ?

**14 mars :**

Je pense que Hinata-chan était très contente de son cadeau ! Je suis allé la retrouver au terrain d'entrainement de son équipe. Ils étaient déjà tous parti, il ne restait plus qu'elle. Elle travaillait dure. Elle a mis du temps à me remarquer.

Quand elle a vu que j'étais là, elle est devenu toute rouge et a murmuré quelques mots que j'ai pas entendu. Je savais pas trop quoi lui dire alors je lui ai tendu mon cadeau. Elle l'a prit très doucement, sa main toucha légèrement la mienne, elle était toute chaude.

Quand elle a ouvert le paquet, elle a mis ses mains à sa bouche et ses yeux brillaient. Elle était vraiment jolie. Quand je lui ai demandé si ça lui plaisait, elle m'a fait un grand sourire et m'a répondu qu'il était magnifique.

Je me sentais tout drôle quand elle m'a dit ça.

**15 mars :**

Quand j'y repense, j'aurais aimé la voir porter le kimono. Je suis sur qu'Hinata-chan aurait été encore plus belle avec.

Après tout c'est Sakura-chan qui l'a choisi. Ca aurait été moi…

**16 mars :**

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que voir Sasuke sourire me fasse aussi peur. En fait il souriait parce que pour dire bonjour Sakura-chan n'avait pas embrassé Sai sur la joue, mais lui.

Je ne comprenais pas trop la situation, alors j'ai demandé à Sai pourquoi. Il ne sait pas non plus. Tout ce qu'il a pu me dire c'est qu'elle lui avait crié dessus quand il lui avait offert son cadeau pour le White Day.

Une séance dans un club de remise en forme.

Je me demande dès fois s'il le fait pas exprès.

**18 mars :**

Aujourd'hui, Shikamaru a reçu une lettre anonyme très effrayante !

« Si tu la touches, je te ferai encore plus souffrir que le Mangekyu'o Sharingan de Itachi Uchiwa et je t'achèverai au pic à glace »

Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que la lettre vient de Suna.

Je me demande qui ça peut être ?

**19 mars :**

J'ai trouvé une info très bizarre sur Mizuki, le con**** qui m'avait fait volé le rouleau des techniques interdites dans un journal aujourd'hui :

« Avant de devenir ninja, le jeune Mizuki murmurait à l'oreille des cheveux, mais il est tombé en dépression nerveuse depuis le jour où un cheval lui aurait répondu ».

Etonnant, non ?

**20 mars :**

Après l'entrainement, j'ai accompagné Sasuke pour acheter des fleurs au magasin d'Ino. Elle était étonnement silencieuse. Je pense qu'elle savait aussi.

Après nous sommes allé au cimetière, je l'ai suivi jusqu'au mausolée où se trouvait toute sa famille.

Je ne suis pas resté longtemps. Il avait besoin de pleurer.

Et je sais qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait devant moi.

**22 mars :**

Sai a dit que j'étais gay aujourd'hui quand j'ai dit que le katana de Sasuke-bâtard était plus grand que le mien.

M'en fiche ! Moi au moins il est plus coloré !

Mais ho fait ! Ca veut dire quoi « gay » ?

**23 mars :**

J'ai cherché ce que ça voulait dire.

Soyons clair « JE NE SUIS PAS GAY ! »

Et même si je l'étais je ne choisirais pas Sasuke-bâtard comme copain.

Trop glaçon pour moi.

**24 mars :**

Sakura-chan se dandinait bizarrement aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'elle s'est démontée la hanche. Sasuke avait du remarquer aussi

…il arrêtait pas de regarder ses fesses.

**26 mars :**

Neji est venu s'excuser de son comportement « légèrement déplacé » quand il me coursait à travers tout le village aujourd'hui.

En fait il m'a expliqué qu'il m'avait menacé parce qu'il avait peur que je pervertisse Hinata-chan.

J'en suis encore sur le c**. Neji Hyuga s'excuser ?

En tout cas, il se trompait lourdement !

On ne peut pas pervertir Hinata-chan. C'est un ange tombé du ciel.

…pas un démon comme moi.

**27 mars :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait remarquer que Sasuke était aussi pale qu'un vampire. Et je l'ai appelé Dracula pendant toute la durée de la mission. Mais ça n'a pas plu à Sakura-chan.

Maintenant j'ai mal au nez ! Je crois qu'il est cassé.

**28 mars :**

Je suis allé voir Oba-chan et elle m'a bien dit qu'il était cassé et elle m'a mis un gros bandage. Franchement, sur ce coup là Sakura-chan à exagéré !

Pour la peine, je la boude !

**29 mars :**

J'ai dessiné un visage qui sourit sur mon bandage. J'aurais peut-être pas du. Ca me fait 2 visages, c'est vraiment bizarre.

**31 mars :**

J'ai croisé l'équipe d'Hinata-chan chez Ichiraku. Mon état a bien fait rigoler Kiba. Franchement ya des fois où j'ai envi de le frapper ! Hinata-chan était triste pour moi. Elle m'a dessiné un signe de paix sur mon bandage. Elle a vraiment un sens de l'esthétique c'est fou !

Ca faisait un peu moins bizarre sur mon visage.

Et puis Shino lui…heu…bah…c'est Shino. On le remarque pas trop mais je trouve qu'il est encore plus froid que Sasuke ou encore Neji.

C'est vrai quand on y pense !

**1 avril :**

Ce doit être le jour du poisson d'avril aujourd'hui.

Je déteste Kiba.

**3 avril :**

J'ai croisé Hinata-chan dans la rue. Elle était toute triste. Ca m'a fait de la peine de la voir comme ça. Quand elle a remarqué que j'étais là, elle s'est mise à pleurer et est parti en courant.

J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi.

Je suis tellement maladroit.

**4 avril :**

J'en ai parlé à Sasuke et Sakura-chan. Quand j'ai prononcé les mots « Hinata-chan » et « pleurer », Sakura-chan est parti comme une flèche.

Elles sont vraiment de bonnes amies.

Du coup, avec Sasuke, on s'est entrainé mais j'arrivais pas à me concentrer.

Je déteste la voir pleurer.

**5 avril :**

Un mariage arrangé.

Son père a organisé un mariage arrangé. C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible !

JE VAIS LE TUER !

Peu importe si je dois libérer Kyubi, demander de l'aide à l'Akatsuki, ou encore embrasser Sasuke-bâtard à nouveau (c'est pour dire !) mais

FOI DE NARUTO UZUMAKI, JE LE TUERAI !

**6 avril :**

J'ai demandé de l'aide à Neji. Après tout, il me fallait les plans du manoir, et ce dernier m'a aidé avec plaisir !

Je me documente le plus possible, il faut que j'établisse une stratégie, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur ! Il en va du destin d'Hinata-chan et du mi...heu…non, pas du mien, qu'est-ce-que je raconte moi ?

En tout cas, je peux compter sur le soutient de Neji et de Kiba !

**7 avril :**

Mon plan est parfait ! MOUHAHAHAHA ! Hiashi Hyuga, tu n'en a plus pour longtemps !

**8 avril :**

Ca m'énerve de l'admettre, mais il y a dès fois ou Sasuke-bâtard a raison.

Quand on s'est réuni avec Kiba et Neji pour l'élaboration du sauvetage du futur d'Hinata-chan et du mi…heu non, pas du mien….il nous a arrêté en disant que Oba-chan serait certainement plus efficace pour annuler ce mariage « qu'un meurtre et une destruction partielle du manoir Hyuga. »

En plus « un mec avec des yeux blancs, un autre se baladant avec un chien et avec des traces rouges sur le visage et un autre avec des cheveux blond et une _immonde_ combinaison orange ne passeraient pas inaperçus »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma combinaison ?!

**9 avril :**

Quand on a dit pour le mariage arrangé à Oba-chan, ce fut _monstrueux ! _Un véritable carnage ! Elle a carrément détruit le bâtiment en partant pour le manoir Hyuga !

Même Neji a reculé de peur !

**11 avril :**

Hinata-chan a pleuré 2 jours dans mes bras mais c'est fini maintenant.

D'après ce que nous a raconté une servante du manoir, l'Oba-chan qui nous a terrifiés dans son bureau n'était rien comparé à l'Oba-chan que Hiashi Hyuga s'est pris en pleine figure !

Je lui suis reconnaissant à vie !

**12 avril :**

Non mais ! Pourquoi je lui suis reconnaissant ?

Je ! Ce n'est pas à moi de l'être !

Mais bon, j'ai quand même été soulagé.

**13 avril :**

Enfin, il y a quant même des inconvénients. Parce que l'intervention d'Oba-chan a causé pas mal de dégâts ! Surtout dans le manoir Hyuga. La chambre d'Hinata-chan a été partiellement détruite. Du coup elle doit habiter quelque part en attendant la fin des travaux. Et devinez chez qui elle va habiter ?

Chez moi bien sur ! Je suis content d'accueillir Hinata-chan à la maison, mais comme je le disais il y a aussi des inconvénients :

Neji vient aussi.

**14 avril :**

Je déteste Neji ! JE LE DETESTE !

Pourquoi est-ce-que je ne pourrais pas dormir avec Hinata-chan d'abord ? Bien sur je lui laisse mon lit, c'est la moindre des choses.

Mais pourquoi je dois partager le canapé avec son abrutit de cousin ?

En plus, j'ai du me farcir toutes les menaces de mort ou autres tortures abominables en guise de « bonne nuit» si par malheur j'osais aller déranger son ange de cousine pour quelques jeux pervers dont j'aurais soi-disant le secret.

C'est vrai que Ero-senin m'a apris des choses, mais je n'oserai jamais en faire la plus petite sur Hinata-chan !

**15 avril :**

Je déteste Neji ! JE LE DETESTE !

Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il aurait le droit de partager la salle de bain avec Hinata-chan d'abord ?!

Pourquoi est-ce-que moi j'ai pas le droit ?

C'est injuste !

**16 avril :**

En rentrant, j'ai vu qu'Hinata-chan avait fait le ménage dans l'appartement.

C'est vraiment un ange.

**18 avril :**

Quand Ero-senin a appris qu'Hinata-chan habitait chez moi maintenant, il a voulu rappliquer lui aussi.

On a au moins été d'accord avec Neji sur un point.

Pas question de le laisser s'approcher d'elle à moins d'un kilomètre.

**19 avril :**

Shikamaru est parti au village de Suna aujourd'hui. Vu la lettre effrayante qu'il avait reçut au début du mois de mars, on lui a conseillé de faire son testament avant de partir.

Il me lègue son lit.

Vu sa personnalité, je me suis senti très flatté.

**20 avril :**

WHOO WHOO! When I feel heavy metal ! WHOO WHOO !

Heum pardon.

**21 ****avril :**

J'ai reçut un message de Kiba :

« C'est la journée mondiale de la lessive. Envoie une lettre à la plus grosse tache que tu connaisses, moi c'est fait. »

Je vais envoyer le même à Sasuke-bâtard.

**25 avril :**

Hinata-chan est vraiment gentille ! Depuis qu'elle habite ici, ça n'a jamais été aussi propre ! Elle nous fait à manger à Neji et à moi tous les soirs. Elle cuisine bien.

Elle commence à se détendre un peu. Elle bredouille moins.

Par contre elle est de plus en plus rouge. J'ai peur qu'elle soit encore malade.

**26 avril :**

J'ai l'impression que Kiba est fâché contre moi, je me demande ce que j'ai fait.

**27 avril :**

On a reçut des nouvelles de Shikamaru ! Apparemment il est toujours vivant.

Mais il a dit qu'il avait eu plusieurs incidents avec les frères de Temari. Il aurait retrouvé du sable dans son lit et un bras de marionnette dans sa douche.

Ils devraient faire attention ces deux là ! Avec le psychopathe qui veut le tuer là-bas, il vaudrait mieux qu'il soit en pleine forme pour se défendre !

Je me demande qui ça peut être quand même.

**28 avril :**

Depuis que Neji et Hinata-chan sont chez moi. Sasuke-bâtard me traite tous les jours de crétin aveugle.

Non mais il va me dire ce qu'il sait à la fin !

**30 avril :**

Pourquoi faut-il que ça m'arrive à moi ?

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je croise Hinata-chan dans son bain juste quand Neji rentre lui aussi ?

Il m'a trainé hors de la salle de bain par mes, j'ose même pas le dire, et il a commencé à concentré son chakra.

Heureusement j'ai réussi à m'enfuir.

J'étais terrorisé !

* * *

Merci pour les commentaires, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Et désolé pour le retard mais c'est assez dure de faire des gags comme ça, il faut avoir beaucoup d'imagination ! C'est pourquoi, si l'un d'entre vous a une idée ou s'il veut faire apparaitre un personnage en particulier, dites le moi et je ferai tout mon possible.

Encore merci, et dites moi si ce chapitre vous a plu !


End file.
